Gwendalynn
Gwendalynn (born October 3rd, 1969) is an iFame singer and actress from Orange County, California. She made her debut in July of 2006 with the single "I'm Not Broken", The single debuted at number one and the follow up single "Style" debuted at number two, since then she has had 5 consecutive number one singles 6 overall, and 2 double platinum albums. She has sold over 4 million CDs during her career. Personal Life Music Career 2006: Style Gwendalynn went into the studio in February of 2006 and began recording her debut album which released in July of 2006, the album spawned 3 number one hit singles and 1 top 3 single. The first single "I'm Not Broken" took the world by surprise, fans loved the fresh new lyrics and Gwendalynn's powerful voice on the single, the song rose to number one on its first week, the album Style released the week after the single, the album went on to sell over 2 million copies. The second single "Style" the title track went up to number two on its first week and wasn't as big of a success as the first single, the third single was "Something In The Water" the single rose to number one after charting for three weeks, the video that was made for it was a live performance and later on was re-filmed featuring Britney Aguilera, the final single from the Style era brought Gwendalynn one of her biggest hits to date "The Planet (Without You)" showed a new side of Gwendalynn that her new fans had never seen or heard before, the single went to number one quickly. Just before the 4th single was released Gwendalynn had confirmed she was in the studio recording a new CD that would be released around mid summer of the year. 2007: Sweet Destination Sweet Destination brought major disappointment to fans of Gwendalynn, after so much hype had been built up over the CD being a masterpiece, once it finally came out people were disgusted with the material. The albums first single "Keep It Up" reached number one though fans didn't seem to like it as much. On its 4th week it was already out of the top 10. Gwendalynn quickly went back into the studio and prepared a re-release. 2007: Return To My Sweet Destination With the re-release of "Sweet Destination", the album became "Return To My Sweet Destination" the album spawned 2 more hit singles, the main song was called "Sweet Destination" it was produced by The Future, the single went to number one and also became Gwendalynn's first music video to retire on MTV's TRL. Nearly 5 months later a 2nd single was released from the album. "The Future Is Not Yet Known" it has been a fan favorite for a while and finally was released. Fans went crazy and bought the single. The song peaked at #1 and currently sits still in the top 20. In late February Gwendalynn began production of a 3rd album, 4th overall called "Fashion Executive" she has confirmed some songs from it. "You'll Want Me" and "Rip You" are just a couple of the many track titles that have leaked. Gwendalynn hasn't said either way if another single will be released from "Return To My Sweet Destination" all she has confirmed is that "Fashion Executive" the album will be released in December of 2008. Discography Albums * Style (2006) * Sweet Destination (2007) * Return To My Sweet Destination (2007) * Fashion Executive (2008) - TBR Singles * 2006.07.24 I'm Not Broken #1 * 2006.10.02 Style #2 * 2006.12.18 Something In The Water #1 * 2007.04.02 The Planet (Without You) #1 * 2007.09.10 Keep It Up #1 * 2007.11.12 Sweet Destination #1 * 2008.03.31 The Future Is Not Yet Known #1 * 2008.xx.xx Avalanche #TBR Fashion Work Tours * I'm Not Broken Mini Tour * Style & Rock Tour * The Planet World Tour * Sweet Destination Tour * The Future Tour * Fashion Executive Tour (Coming Late 2008) Awards